I want you to embrace me
by AnthonyGrey
Summary: It's suffice to say that I love him, and suffice to say that I'm jealous that he gives more attention to his club instead of me. But to enter a swimming competition without his teammates for me? I might have been a selfish manipulative bastard. Rated M For yaoi (the dirty one, at that)! Makoto x Reader (or maybe Writer?) content.


**A/N**: So I just watched Free! and there he was, a perfect reincarnation of the husband that we all wanted. A deity packaged in the form of Makoto Tachibana. Then it made me quite restless. I already know that it is said a bit too much, but he's just damn well perfect in almost every single aspect. So then I take a crack at this restlessness and reproduce it in a writing form, this happened. Wasn't actually sure of the smut first time around, but damn, the more I write the more I get into it.

...Oh and, the first time I wrote this, it kinda was around 4 in the morning, and I was very much lightheaded. I didn't give it a second read before publishing, and now that I read it a few more times after that I was like: Dear lord, dat grammar orz... So I came about and fix it, nothing too major tho, just snippets here and there. But should you find any errors, eh... My apologies... But other than that, enjoy! :3

...and one more thing tho, I've only watched the first episode, I squealed too hard that it is not very healthy for continuing the second one, so should you find any discrepancies, don't throw stones at me and the deepest of apologies from myself.

* * *

It was the evening of the night of the local backstroke tournament; Makoto had just succeeded to snag the silver, almost outlasting that other swimmer with the amber hair.

Still, it was odd of him to enter a competition in the first place, I nagged him to go and he accepted. Makoto usually swims in relays with his partners. It's selfish of me not wanting them to be around when he was.

After the competition, he approached me. The more he neared towards me, the more I felt guilty of stripping him off his mates. I'm a selfish person and I know Makoto's not the type of person who can say no; I took advantage of that. He stared at me for a bit whilst he was smiling, mouthing the word "How was it?" towards me. I smiled in response and patted him in the back, symbolizing a job well done.

We came around towards a nearby restaurant for dinner in celebration to his victory, I bought alcohol for the silver he had won, but Makoto refused to drink, leaving me with a bottle of beer to finish on my own.

Still, he's only 17, and while I'm slightly older than he is, he's the conservative type.

It's nice of him to take into account other's well-being in lieu of his, all the time I was gulping down that bitterness of the Asahi, he recited "don't drink too much". It was a small bottle of beer, I am very much sure that I am able to handle myself, yet the way he put the words together while staring at me made me drop the bottle at that instant. I still finished the bottle anyway, after a lecture or two of how alcohol affected the body from Makoto.

By the time we had finished the celebration, it was too late for me to catch a train back, so Makoto kindly offered me a night's stay at his house. This time, it was him who aren't able to take no for an answer.

By the time we reached his house, his younger siblings were fast asleep in the living room, TV was on. I helped Makoto cover those kids with blankets while he turned the TV off and kissed them goodnight. We then silently proceed to Makoto's room, carefully tiptoeing so that we won't wake those little tots up.

As we have arrived to his room, Makoto's still busy preparing the futon that I was supposed to sleep in, while I was there in amusement as it was my first time being in the room, finding particular details that I find representative of him.

I remembered that I trip on something and fell onto Makoto's bed, tugging him down onto it as well. We are now face-to-face.

We chuckled for a bit then he looked me deep in the eyes and inch closer to me. Our lips interlock together, he slid his tongue into mine and I gladly received it. It might just be my imagination, but his tongue tasted sweet, chocolaty even. We broke for air a couple of times, but his gaze looked a bit feral, it's as if he was not getting enough. We end up kissing again a moment afterwards.

I could sense the air around the bedroom slowly heats, and his kisses, more passionate. It has come to a point where I could see nothing but his face, those jade eyes and his slightly chapped lips. I wasn't able to open my eyes anymore through the intensity. But for all I know, it's Makoto who is embracing me.

For a while the kissing had stop, but the euphoria lingers. His face lay just beside my ear, and softly whispered "Stop me if you don't like this". I just closed my eyes and nodded in agreement.

He tugged my t-shirt upwards, baring my abdomen. I have to admit, it was not as developed as Makoto's, and for that I'm slightly jealous. He proceeded to lightly brush his lips on it, gently caressing it. It tickled me, yet I do not want him to stop, I shivered for a bit every time he kissed that part of my body.

He then proceeds to undress my shirt; my whole upper body was now in his view. He glanced at my chest for a bit, and softly kissed my left nipple. He played with it for a little while, sucking it gently and licking it oh-so softly. I shivered and moaned, occasionally chanting his name, but in no manner I wanted him to stop. He proceeded to brush every inch of my body with his tongue, I felt that ecstasy, and I couldn't help but involuntarily jerk my body about.

When he finally stopped, all I can hear is his deep exhales. I opened my eyes to see his; it was filled with slight uncertainty. He lightly bit his lower lip and started undoing my jeans; he kissed my eyes while he was unbuttoning it, and he unzipped it with his teeth. It was hard to hide that I was turned on by that, I am partly embarrassed for him to see that bulge I hide in my briefs.

He proceeded to lift my right feet and runs his kisses and lip caressing upwards. When he reached my inner thigh, he took no time to worship it relentlessly. He stopped for a bit and proceeded to do the same for the other leg.

At the apex of it all, he proceeded towards my crotch. He stared at it for a while, enough to make me cover my face with my arms because of embarrassment. He gently kissed it and I could feel his exhalation around the area. His hands fell from my hip into my briefs, slowly lowering them. It was then that he saw the whole me, in ecstasy; vulnerable, nothing but a human being under the complete care of him.

I lifted up my left arm to peek a little on his reaction; he seemed to be less uncertain now that he went this far. He stared at the naked me for a while before proceeding to gulp a little and kissed my private parts lightly. I moaned. He proceeded to take me into his mouth, motioning slowly, lightly sucking and licking me caringly. I could do nothing but to moan and gasp all the time he was worshipping that particular part of me.

As I was about to climax, I shouted "Stop" which has prompted him to really drop whatever he was doing and stop. It was very hard of him to have this level of self-restrain, but he is truly commendable in the sense that he puts his partner first.

He stood up and said "I'm sorry…", to which I replied "No… I'm sorry… It's unfair that you are the only one pleasuring me and I did nothing… So please, let me do the same!"

It took a while for those words to sink in, Makoto then took off his orange t-shirt and I was kneeling in front of his jeans, unbuttoning it. As I pulled his pants down, his boxer seemed to not be able to hide that he was enjoying himself as well. I tugged it down to see his member, already pulsating.

Without further ado I took him inside my mouth, attempting to give it as much care that he had given me. He groaned and gasped for a bit before lifting me up and kissed me. He seemed to be more feral than he had ever been; he shoved his tongue to mine as if he was violating, and dropped me back to the bed.

He then proceeds to lie face down on the other side. I can see his member in full view; he can see mine. I then only heed the words on my mind; that is to gently brush my tongue to his tip. He then proceeded to do the same, gently caressing it with his tongue and then taking it inside his mouth. It has now evolved to a form of competition: of who is more able to pleasure his partner.

It had seemed that he withdrew for a bit when he let go of me, but his tongue slithered further downwards, to my entrance. I was shocked to feel the change of pace, and moaned while he was still inside my mouth. He continued on to pleasure my entrance by introducing a finger, then two, which, in itself has a mind of their own, rubbing my upper walls lightly enough to send jolts of electricity through my spines.

The fingering motions went through for a bit longer until my mind was on the verge to go to a state of blankness. He pulled out soon enough when he relocated his body again. We are now face-to-face again. His lips gently touched my forehead before he moved again to whisper towards my ear. "Bite if it hurts." he said lightly, and proceeds to gently put his left index finger inside my mouth.

He kneeled upwards, and stared down towards my crotch, then proceeded to hold his member with his right hand. He moved in slowly, and I felt that it was inching towards my entrance, it brushed my butt for a little bit before slowly reaching in the said.

He slowly pushed it in; he is now inside me.

That action made me involuntarily bit his finger, he stopped for a bit. I closed my eyes and moaned, before he attempted to push it inside of me again. I could feel his tip, then his shaft, slowly creeping into me, filling me up with bliss. Just the thought of having him wholly inside of me was enough to drive me out of the edge. I seemed to be chanting his name like a mantra, but it was slightly muffled for he had his finger inside my mouth. He stayed motionless inside of me for a while, before asking me "Ready?" to which I nodded in agreement.

He moved slowly at first, perhaps afraid of me being hurt by his abrasion, but truthfully, in my mind, I was at my own heaven. He started relocating his right hand on my member, gently stroking it in tempo with his pushes. Over time he increased his tempo, slightly faster pushes, and slightly faster strokes.

It came to a point where I lost control of my body; of him being inside of me and simultaneously pleasuring me, was unbearable to say the very least. Yet still, I did not want him to stop, it was pulses after pulses of euphoria being injected to my bloodstream. I clawed my hands to his back and tugged him in closer, embracing his lips with mine. He was nose-to-nose with me and all I can say was his name, in clear repetition, as if I was chanting a spell.

I could hear his breath slowly deepens, slow exhalations as he still moving his hips in and out. It had escalated to the point of pure heaven and as I was close to climax I uttered the word "I think I'm about to". That is when he shoved his lips against mine, muting what I had tried to send across. It had, however, seemed that he understood what I meant; he slightly accelerated to the point that it was unbearable anymore for me.

…and so I came, it was perhaps, the longest that I had ever climaxed…

Makoto's slightly increased his tempo even more and finally came to a halt when he was fully inside me. As he was exhaling deeply, I felt something warm starting to fill my tummy; he came as soon as I did. It had seemed that he was deeply intoxicated by the feeling of being inside of me, I then proceed to tug him and brush my lips to his, slowly opening up and inserting my tongue into his mouth. The series of kisses continued for a while until I feel him slowly sliding out of me.

Makoto looked at me deep in the eyes and said "I'm sorry" to which I simply replied "What for?" His eyes had faded from the feral stare that they once have and had turned into something frail. I knew him, and I can conclude that he was regretting after forcing me to make love with him. It was not forced, from my point of view; it was a mutual feeling that we shared. I pulled him closer to me and whispered "it's okay", followed by another short whisper of "I love you". Makoto buried his head onto my chest and cried for a bit to his slumber; I could have sworn he felt happy that we had finally joined together. I slid down a bit to have full view of his face, kissed his forehead and hugged him as I went to sleep. If only I could have one wish, it would be that this night would not end.

* * *

**A/N: **...don't stone me for my fantasies with Mako-kun... But other than that, I really hope that you guys enjoy it and I would really appreciate if you guys give me some reviews! Tell me how you find this fic and tell me how I can improve on writing dearest Makoto (or just tell me that I fuck up).


End file.
